Up until now, a memory device including a plurality of non-volatile memory cells has been studied in terms of improvement in an integration degree of the memory cells. In recent years, in order to cope with still higher integration of the memory cells, a memory device has been proposed in which a plurality of memory cells are arrayed three-dimensionally (see, e.g., PTLs 1 to 3).